The information technology (IT) environment may be a significant factor in the operational success of a business. For example, a business operating an online store may not be able to process sales if the business's inventory system is not functioning and/or is functioning poorly. Fast changing business objectives may contribute to increasing modularity of IT applications, which may make the IT applications more inter-dependent and complex to manage.
The IT environment may include computing networks with machines (e.g., electronic devices) such as routers, switches, hubs, servers, desktop PCs, laptops, workstations, and peripheral devices (e.g., printers, facsimile devices, and scanners, etc.) networked together. Such machines may include processor and memory resources and/or logic (e.g., embedded in an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC)). The IT environment may be divided into domains such as mail, applications, databases, network, operating systems, files, internet and/or intranet, among others. Domain may include one or more servers to provide functionality for the domain, such as a mail server providing email functionality. Additionally, domains may include a domain manager to control and/or monitor certain aspects within the domain.